


And the future is bright

by Lizicia



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluffity fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizicia/pseuds/Lizicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There is a crash from the living room and when Caitlin opens her eyes, she hears someone whisper Fuck. Blearily, she looks at the clock on the nightstand and it glows back with 3:42. She so does not want to get up.'</p><p>Future/AU imaginations of snowells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the future is bright

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: "Mm...your kid before five in the morning."

There is a crash from the living room and when Caitlin opens her eyes, she hears someone whisper  _Fuck._  Blearily, she looks at the clock on the nightstand and it glows back with 3:42. She so does not want to get up.

“Mm…your kid before five in the morning.” Harrison’s voice is raspy and when she turns around in his embrace, his eyes are still closed but he is smiling.

“When did we ever decide that? It makes no sense.”

He chuckles softly and buries his nose in her neck, not making getting up any easier. He is warm and comfortable and she snuggles closer, thinking that if she just closes her eyes, she might fall asleep again.

Just as she wills everything else to go away, she hears something clink in the kitchen.

“How do you even know it is not five yet?”

“I have exceptional time awareness.”

She scoffs and shakes her head. “Why so early?”

“That is why you will get up and find out.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” He smiles and the soft conviction in his voice is more than she’s ever dreamed she would get to have again.

So she sighs and gets up slowly, putting on her robe and walking towards the kitchen.

“Oh, Caitlin!”

Jesse looks at her with wide eyes and tries to smile but it is watery at best and Caitlin can see the redness around her eyes. Her eyes are also slightly glazed and by the late – or early – time of the night, she is probably less than sober.

“Hey, Jesse. Are you trying to make milk for yourself?”

She nods and looks at the milk carton as if it has offended her personally. “The cap won’t come off.”

Caitlin swallows a smile and steps to take it from Jesse’s hands and the girl watches her pour the milk out.

“Thanks.”

“Are you okay?”

She’s tried to navigate an easy relationship with Jesse; she is dating her father but they are only seven years apart in age, so Caitlin has no desire to pretend to be a step-mother and Jesse doesn’t really need another mother. But Caitlin also wants to get along with Jesse and not make things weird or uncomfortable for her; after all, she is from another universe entirely and that is pretty weird on its own already.

Jesse sighs loudly and without any prompting, sits down on the floor. Caitlin turns off the milk – which is apparently not needed anymore – and sits next to her, waiting for the girl to speak.

She picks on the hem of her dress and Caitlin gives her time to focus, to consider what to say or even if she wants to say anything at all.

“Marie broke up with me.”

“Oh.”

She refuses to meet Caitlin’s eyes but continues speaking in a shaky voice. “I just…she is moving to Metropolis, you know that. And I thought we could try and figure things out and we had already talked about this. But now she suddenly said that she doesn’t want to be long-distance and we couldn’t sustain it and we’re still so young.”

Her eyes fill with tears and she sniffles a little bit before continuing. “But I just think, what if it is me? Maybe I’m just not good enough.”

“Oh, Jess, no.” Caitlin wraps her arm gently around the girl’s shoulders, expecting her to pull away but she leans closer instead; Jesse is very affectionate as a person and sinks gladly into the semi-embrace.

“I am not going to tell you that you will meet new people because you know that you will, or that this is not your fault because you should know that it definitely isn’t. But I will say that you will get your heart broken so many times because people will be careless with it. And yet, in the end, someone will not do so and it will all be worth it.”

“Like my dad? Or like your husband?”

Caitlin smiles; Jesse is nothing if not quick on her feet and inquisitive, even in this semi-inebriated state at 4 in the morning.

“Like both. I loved Ronnie very much and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him, I won’t deny that.”

She thinks about him, like she hasn’t let herself in a while; the pain has subsided and she doesn’t ache for him anymore, has let herself feel again and more.

“But Harrison…he came into my life when I didn’t expect it. You both did, your entire  _universe_  did. And I do not regret it for a moment. You can have many people in your heart, Jess, and I know that you will. Maybe Marie is not one of those people who is meant to stay but there will be someone.”

Jesse wraps her own arm around Caitlin and hums softly. “You’re a good person, Caitlin. I’m glad you’re my family.”

Her heart swells at the girl’s words.

“Do you want me to be an excellent person and help you to bed?”

Jesse nods into her shoulder. “Yeah, the kitchen has started to spin a bit.”

Caitlin helps her into the bedroom and tucks her in, smiling as the girl hugs her pillow to her chest in a move so like her father.

When she returns to bed, Harrison gives no indication that he has been awake but immediately pulls her closer to him.

“I also trust you to not break my heart, Caitlin.” He whispers the words into her neck and she smiles, burrowing closer to his warmth.

This is her family.


End file.
